mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
UniWar
UniWar is a strategy game for Android and iOS first released in April 2009. The game has done so well on the iPhone and Android platforms that the developers have since released the application on other mobile devices. Gameplay Uniwar is a turn-based strategy game with multiplayer online gameplay for up to eight players as well as a single-player campaign mode. The player's goal in each level is to capture all of his opponent's bases. For each base the player controls, he earns additional credits which can be spent constructing units such as tanks and helicopters. The game consists of twenty one single-player levels and three armies: Sapians (humans), Titans (machines), and Khralians (aliens). Each army, or race, includes 8 unit types, and each unit type has different degrees of mobility, attack strength, and defense. Special units such as the Sapian Engineer cannot attack or defend but have unique advantages such as the ability to re-program enemy units, effectively converting them to Sapiens unit. Attack is the best form of defence in the game, but in order to succeed at Uniwar players must employ strategies in order to use their limited resources effectively. Sapiens units: Mecha II (from Mecha reprogrammed by Engineer) - Teleport with seven turn recharge, captures bases Marine - Captures bases - Good, inexpensive anti-air when placed in the mountain terrain. Engineer - EMP/Reprogram, 2x repair rate to surrounding units Marauder - Two actions per turn - Can be used to kill units that are capturing base. Tank - Inexpensive with high ground attack and defense. Helicopter - Move after attack - Useful against light units of all types and most air units. Battery - Cannot attack after move, 3-4 range Destroyer - Aquatic unit, 1-3 range - Strongest unit overall in the game. Titans units: Cybernetic Underling (from Underling assimillated by Assimilator) - Bury, captures bases Mecha - Teleport with seven turn recharge, captures bases Assimilator - UV/Assimilate, 2x repair rate to surrounding units Speeder - Move after attack - Dispatches light units without problems. Eclipse - Teleport with seven turn recharge, 2 range - High light and aerial attack and long range makes the eclipse feared by light and aerial units. Plasma Tank - Has the highest defense of all units. Walker - 3-5 range Hydronaut - Aquatic unit, 2-4 range Kraleans units: Infected Marine (from Marine infected by Infector) - Captures bases Underling - Bury, captures bases Swarmer - 2 range - Can attack most units from a safe distance without harm. Infector - Plague/Infect, 3x repair rate to surrounding units Garuda - +2 repair rate makes it a cheap, mass-able aerial flyer. Pinzer - Its limited air attack allows it to fend of air units while being strong against all ground units. Wyrm - 1-3 range - Wide attack range limits give it close range effectiveness. Leviathan - Aquatic Unit, 1-3 range - This low price unit may be created early in game to overrun the enemy. Uniwar allows players to participate in up to 20 games at once. Thus when the player is waiting for his opponent(s) to make their moves in one game, he is free to take his turn in another. Team play allows 2v2, 3v3, and 4v4 gameplay. Players can maintain lists of friends and can access a list of scores showing the ranking of all players. When the player joins a random game, he is matched to another player. Upon the completion of a rated battle, points are awarded to the winner and deducted from the loser, the rank of the players effects the points loss/won.